


Common Tropes

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro never wanted Akashi to find out that he was reading a light novel about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> basically the premise of this fic is the fact that recently fujimaki stated that the light novel that mayuzumi always was reading was basically about akashi (not like this is the first time this has happened considering the books kuroko reads) if you want I can link you to the translation of it!! 
> 
> also happy birthday akashi

Chihiro figures he got stuck with this because he is the only member of the starters who doesn’t have the weird blood pack going on like the three uncrowned kings do. Instead, he prefers to just stay teammates with everyone on the starting line up and thus is the least liked and most likely to get shoved in front to take a bullet for everyone. 

This metaphorical bullet is often in the form on Akashi. 

Akashi is perfectly capable of taking care of himself even in the most ridiculous conditions—hell, Chihiro is pretty sure they could drop off Akashi in the middle of New York with absolutely nothing and in a weeks time he would arrive back in Japan with a share of one of the banks. He just doesn’t survive, he _thrives_. 

Because of this, Chihiro never understood why his other teammates insisted on someone—saying _someone_ is a bit too generous, it’s _always_ him—always accompanying him. It’s a bit ridiculous considering the kid is the top of the student council and the captain of the basketball team as a first year. These two things alone should be enough for everyone to understand that the kid does not need a babysitter. 

Yet, here Chihiro is, guiding Akashi through a bookshop because he is almost always the designated entertainer. 

Akashi’s honestly not that bad of a person to go shopping with. He doesn’t really talk too much besides making small comments about the quality—which _thanks Akashi_ , Chihiro always wanted to know the _quality_ of the binding of his shitty light novels and how poorly made they are—so it’s nice. He’s more of just a presence beside him, so he doesn’t really mind it but he can’t say he enjoys it either. 

However, today, Chihiro thinks that maybe he should make more of an effort to be good company to Akashi considering it is his birthday. 

He glances to his side to see Akashi quickly flipping through a novel before putting it back on the shelf, which pisses Chihiro off. You can’t know what the novel is about by just quickly flipping through the pages—you have to actually read it _asshole_. Of course, he never vocalizes that and lets Akashi go on judging his reading preferences. 

He’s supposed to keep Akashi away from the hotel room for about an hour so that Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya can prepare it for a _birthday party for dear Sei-chan_. Yeah, _whatever_ , sounds nice and all but did anyone ask Akashi what he wanted for his birthday? Quite frankly, he seems like the kind of kid who would rather age gracefully without party poppers everywhere, but Chihiro isn’t going to say anything. Let them crash and burn by themselves, at least he can go out and get a new book out of this. 

Chihiro doesn’t realize he’s been reading the book in his hand for just a bit too long—something that is honestly normal but not to Akashi—and Akashi quirks a brow and looks at his selection. “Isn’t this from the series you were reading before?” he asks putting the book he had selected down almost immediately after he grabbed it. 

It takes him a moment to finish the selection before he acknowledges Akashi—okay, maybe he should be just a bit nicer to him it is his birthday. He closes the book and hides his wince when he notices the cover. He usually doesn’t care that much for the covers—they’re always real showy and a bit too much cleavage for Chihiro’s standards—but this one is a bit too glaring with the sisters on front. One sister having red hair and heterochromatic eyes. Thankfully, her eyes aren’t the same glaring red and gold that match the boy next to him, but the similarities are a bit too obvious. 

He wishes he could just put the novel down and shrug off Akashi, but he really wants the book and fuck he was going to have to face this sooner or later. “Yeah, I think this one will be the last.” 

Akashi hums and picks up another copy of the novel from the shelf and Chihiro just wants to piss himself. Hayama must have said something to Akashi. The rest of the team—okay mainly just Hayama and Mibuchi—commented that his cover looked awfully close to a certain captain. Chihiro told them to fuck off that heterochromia was a common trope, but they had none of that asking him about how he could read “ _porny novels_ ” about their captain. 

“The main character certainly is interesting,” Akashi says and Chihiro nearly leaves at that point. _Fuck_ the birthday part, he’s not going to be made fun of for it. “I have to ask you, Chihiro, do you have a type?” 

_What the fuck._

He nearly rips the book from Akashi’s hands and shoves it back on the shelf, but instead he just sighs and turns from Akashi heading towards the cashier. Akashi easily keeps pace with him, “I don’t mean to insult you. It was an honest question.” 

Chihiro doesn’t even spare him a glance as he pays for his book and walks out of the store. He barely hears Akashi let out a soft sigh, “I am just saying, you love those light novels and a common trope of love interests meeting on the roof.”

He blinks a couple times before looking down. Akashi is not looking at him, but instead his eyes are focused on what’s ahead of them. “Also, because of my hair and my eyes, it makes me a prime candidate for being a main character in one of your novels.” After that he does glance up and smiles softly at him. “I don’t mean to imply anything but—“ 

“You are implying,” Chihiro cuts him off and tries to ignore the blush that’s definitely across his cheeks. He wishes that Akashi were human and would also have a hint of something on his face, but he remains neutral except for the small smile. He sighs again and switches his book from one hand to the other and puts his arm around Akashi. 

He was hoping that maybe Akashi would be a bit shocked by his action, but instead he just leans into Chihiro’s hold like he planned for this to happen all along—which he probably did plan. _Seriously._  

“Chihiro, I—“ 

“Shut up for once. You wanted to know my type? It’s quiet, so I recommend you stop talking before I lose interest.” 

 


End file.
